Baby Blues
by anny385
Summary: Something happens to Tony when he tackles a suspect.


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: I got this idea from a picture I saw of Michael online. It is my profile picture if you want to take a look at it.

Baby Blues

Tony ran after the man who they had found out killed Petty Officer Tyler Miller. They had been going to his apartment when the killer Alexander Garrison came out of his apartment and saw the NCIS Agents and took off running. Tony took off running and the others weren't too far behind. Tony was gaining on the man and suddenly Tony caught him and tackled him. He was about to turn him over to put the handcuffs on when he felt something stick him on the arm. He put the handcuffs on and then took off the mans ring and glanced at the puncture mark on his arm.

"What is this? And does it have anything on it?" Tony said as he held the ring up. It was silver and had a sharp pointed tip on it.

"Nothing and you'll see." The man said as he smiled at Tony.

"Boss, we have a problem."

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"When I tackled him and tried to put the cuffs on him I was poked with this ring. He asked him if there was anything on it and he said you'll see."

Gibbs hauled the man up and pushed him against the wall. "What is on that ring that poked my Agent?"

"You'll see. The only thing that I can say is that it won't hurt and you'll need taking care of after it's over." He said as he looked at Tony.

McGee and Ziva took Alex back to headquarters and Gibbs took Tony to the hospital where the Doctor took a vial of blood to be tested. When the tests came back there was nothing in his system. They went back to headquarters when Tony sat at his desk he was suddenly getting tired.

"DiNozzo why don't you go lay down on Abby's futon."

"Okay, Boss."

Tony got back up and made his way towards the elevators. Gibbs watched as Tony made his way towards the elevators then stalked to the interrogation room, which held Alex.

"What was on the ring?" He gave the man his best glare

"You know I shouldn't tell you to make you sweat, but I'll tell you anyways. It's not really at all bad. It won't hurt your agent like I told him. It will change him into a one year old."

"Why did you do this?"

"Actually, I was going to try this on someone else, but when you came by and he tackled me I decided to use it on him."

"How long is it going to take for my Agent to change?"

"It should be about a half hour."

He took off for Abby's lab and saw Tony laying down on the futon. He had his hand by his face and what looked like he was sucking on his thumb.

"What was on the ring? I couldn't find anything on it."

"He said that it would change him into a one year old and it would take a half hour."

They both watched as the man grew smaller and smaller until he was a one-year-old baby. They both blinked and turned to each other and then to the baby.

"Oh, my gosh. He's so cute."

"Abby, I need you to go get diapers first. Then we will get clothes for the baby."

Abby left and when she came back she took the diapers back into the lab. The baby was still asleep and she watched as Tony was still sleeping. The baby chose that time to whimper and rub his eyes as he woke up.

Gibbs put a diaper on the baby and then picked him up.

"Hello, Tony."

The little boy babbled and patted his hand on Gibbs chest. The little boy was adorable as he was rubbing his eyes and whimpering.

"Now we need food for this little guy and clothes too."

Abby went back out and brought back the food and clothes. After the fed and dressed Abby took the little guy out of Gibbs arms. "Do you think that he knows who he is, or is he babyfied?"

"Can you keep him with you? I need to talk to Alex."

"Sure."

Abby had even brought some toys for the little guy along with a pacifier. The baby took the brown and fluffy teddy bear that Abby gave him and hugged the bear. He smiled as he played with the bear. She cuddled the little boy and kissed his cheek.

Gibbs opened the door and stood there. "So does this wear off and it does when? Will my Agent know who he is, or is he babyfied?"

"He will stay a baby until he grows up normally and no it won't wear off. He won't know who he really is he is and will be a baby until he grows up."

They had finally got Alex to confess at how and why he had killed Tyler Miller. Gibbs and the team were getting their paperwork done to take up to the director when Abby made her way to the bullpen with Tony in her arms. Gibbs still hadn't told the rest of the team what had happened to Tony.

Abby gave the baby to Gibbs and the little boy smiled at him as he cuddled the baby.

"Oh, he's cute. Who's is he?" Ziva asked as she looked at the baby.

"As you know Tony was punctured with Alex's ring. He confessed that it was a drug to change a person to a baby. The person who is injected this drug will stay a baby until he grows up and he won't know who he is because as Abby said he's babyfied."

"You mean this is Tony?" Asked McGee

"Yes, it is McGee. We watched him transform into a baby." Abby said as she smiled as the baby was nestled into Gibbs arms. She thought that he would make a great Daddy to Tony. Tony still had the teddy bear in his hands and was holding it.

"You brought a bear?"

"And a pacifier, bottles, baby formula and some more baby food. I also brought some more clothes for the little guy."

"Thank you Abby."

"Your welcome, Gibbs. You still need to buy a crib and everything else he will need." She smiled. "What about Tony's place?"

"What about it?"

"Well he can't ever go back to it because he's now a baby."

"We'll have to put his things in storage and I'll have to make the extra room into a nursery."

"We can help you tomorrow because Today's Friday and so tomorrow's Saturday. We have two days off and we can help set up the nursery first. Then next week we can take Tony's things into storage."

"Thank you Abby."

"You're welcome, Gibbs."

The next day they painted the room a light blue color and then left the fan on. They had already opened the window open, so the fumes wouldn't bother them. A couple of hours later they left the house and brought a crib, changing table, more clothes, a highchair, toys and other baby things that they would need.

When they got back they set the things down in the living room and they all sat down to rest before they would assemble the crib. Plus they still had to let the paint dry. Ducky had already checked baby out to make sure Tony was all right. He had helped with painting the walls too. He had brought pictures of trains and cars that they would hang in the baby's room.

When the paint was done they assembled the crib and put it into the room. Then they assembled the changing table and put wipes and diapers into the bottom half of the table. They were finally done and father and son were left alone. Gibbs kissed the baby's cheek and was ready to be a daddy again.


End file.
